Caged
by Lalenna
Summary: Sometimes it's the thing that makes you feel trapped that actually sets you free. NW. OneShot


Title: Caged

Disclaimer: All Characters and the concept of the Nightworld belong to L.J.Smith.

A/N: I havent written a lot/any L.J.Smith fanfics in almost a year now but here's the fic I worte for L.J.Santa. Please R&R...If ya do I might consider writing for this cat again :)

* * *

'I've gone from one cage to another.' Blaise Harman thought as she stalked the halls of the Circle Daybreak mansion. She had only been out of the Convent for a few days when a gang of vampires had tried to attack her in a club. She still hadn't worked out if it was good luck or bad that had placed two of Circle Daybreaks best fighters in the club with her that night. Quinn had somehow managed to convince her to come to Daybreak headquarters, and here she was. She had been caged again.

"Hey beautiful," Blaise managed a small smile as she felt the vampires arms wrap around her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing now, I was bored, you'll stay and keep me company, won't you Ash?" Blaise said to her cousin feeling her mood lift slightly at the thought of the trouble that they could get into.

"No can do, I'm just about to leave for a job. Something meant to be happening at the Iris." Ash explained as he saw her face drop slightly

"Can't you ask Thierry if can go too? Please Ash, I need to get out. I've been here a week ad done nothing but wander around this stupid mansion. It's doing my head in." Blaise said her anger and frustration leaking into her voice.

"Woah! Calm down. I'll go and see if there's anything you can do okay. I'm not sure if Thierry will let you go with me, but if not he might have something else for you to do, okay?" Ash held his hands as he spoke hoping she wouldn't continue her rant. A stressed female was not something he really wanted to deal with. Especially if that female was his cousin Blaise.

"Thank you Ash. I love you soooooo much." Blaise said relief clear in her voice at the prospect of having something to do. Ash rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"Ya better do cous," Ash blew a kiss in her direction as he headed off to find Thierry.

The Iris was packed. Pulsing rhythms flooded the air with the beat of music and the ground seemed to shiver as Blaise entered with Ash and a witch called Gillian Harman, another relation of hers. The air was humid and almost swirled around the crushed moving bodies.

"Okay you two are just to dance, drink and have fun. You're cousins, having a girly night out and a chat. I'll be around seeing if I can find out about what's meant to be happening. If there's any trouble just leave okay. I don't want either of you hurt or mixed up in it in any ways. Besides," Ash called over the music and voices that filled the room finally coming to the end of his protective bit, "David might kill me if ya got hurt Gill." With that last line he'd disappeared into the crowd.

Blaise smiled as she looked around the club. She was free and she was finally home. With a quick smile at Gillian, Blaise slipped into the crowds immediately moving her body to the music that flooded the room and throwing a seductive smile at a few of the males in close proximately.

"Woah Blaise, looking good enough to eat." Blaise heard a familiar voice I n her ear. With a throaty laugh Blaise turned and wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck.

"As much as I love you, you know you don't have a chance. Sorry James. Where's Poppy? It's not like you two not to be joined at the hip." Blaise said as a slow dance flitted thought the club, enabling them to talk easier.

"She's on a secret mission," James said with a smile. Blaise frowned, James wasn't usually this secretive.

"What are you two up to?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Not a thing." James smiled again.

"Fine. Don't say. If ya gonna be like that I'll find someone else to dance with." Blaise sulked as she pulled away slightly. Blaise slipped out of James arms and collided with someone.

Fingers curled around her wrist and pulled her against a warm body, trying to stop her from falling nut it was happening anyway. Pink mists clouded out everything but a pair of midnight blue eyes and thick heavy black eyelashes. Blaise pushed him away, her eyes couldn't stop themselves taking in the rest of his form. Black hair with hints of natural blue, pouting lips, tall, slim but muscled to perfection. Perfect except for one thing. Human.

Blaise couldn't breathe properly. The air was so warm the oxygen seemed to have burned away and the air shimmered with heat as she pushed through the crowd trying to get away from the unbearable unbreathable heat and the hot dancing mass that the club had become. At least she tried to convince herself that was what she was running from. Slightly dizzy and breathless Blaise finally pushed her way though a back exit. The cooler air hit her making her gasp and goose bumps crawl up her bare arms. The outside air seemed cold on her hot damp body. The short thin dress no protection from the sudden change in temperature. The fresh cool air steadied her dizziness but didn't get rid of the feeling that she needed to be in the club, that she needed to be with him.

Trapped with a human Soulmate. Caged.

Blaise heard the backdoor open and already knew who it was.

"Don't run."

"But how can I…" Blaise's voice trailed off.

"How can you not?"

Blaise threw her arms around him. "You're right. Thank you." Blaise kissed his cheek as she pulled away and smiled as she saw Poppy and someone else walking towards them. She turned Ash around and whispered in his ear. "How can you not?"

Blaise watched as Ash ran over to Mary-Lynnette picking her up and swinging her around before lowering his lips to hers. Smiling slightly she slipped back though the open door and into the club where she knew he was waiting for her. She saw him and smiled. He didn't trap her, he made her free, and maybe that was what scared her the most. No longer being caged.

* * *

So wat did ya all think...Good? Bad? Should I keep the day job? R&R and let me now 


End file.
